Animal Instinct
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Kiba was a man ruled by his gut instinct, but that does not mean he was stupid.--Supplement to Belletrist Word Salad's "Wicked Game." Gift fic. Pilot based.


**Animal Instinct**

Inuzuka Kiba was not an intellectual man. That is not to say, of course, that he was in any way stupid, because he was not—but it was in his nature to rely on and trust his gut instincts instead of book strategies.

Perhaps that was why he wasn't entirely surprised by this sudden turn of events.

Now, don't go thinking that a lack of surprise made his reaction any less violent, because Kiba was suitably _furious_. He was a dog in nature and loyalty was revered above all else within his family—you did _not_ ditch your team, you did _not_ back out on your village even if that village was vile and corrupt and on a path straight to the ninth circle of hell. The Inuzuka took their loyalties _very_ seriously.

Alas, the fact remained that, however angry Kiba was, this did not come as much of a surprise to him as it did most of the others in the room.

Eyes narrowed, teeth bared in a feral snarl, he looked over at the two brunets he felt—_knew_—were responsible. "What the hell did you two emotards_do_?"

Sai and Uchiha Sasuke growled back their defense, their voices harsh, angry and barking.

Naruto always was a fool, both intellectually and socially. Whatever Tsunade had been thinking when she let him go on a training trip with Jiraiya for_three years undisturbed _was unfathomable. Perhaps she'd had "one too many." As if no one thought Naruto _wouldn't_ come back sexually manipulated by the world's number one pervert—just being _around_ the Toad Hermit brought about perverted thoughts and tendencies.

It had all started innocently enough—and that was using "innocent" _very_ loosely—and Kiba hadn't thought much of it when Naruto started banging Sai. Kiba was a man, he knew the need and irritations of sexual urges, and as humans weren't the only species that had homosexual urges—a few of the dogs at the compound could easily vouch for that—he wasn't squeamish about the idea of Naruto hooking up with his pale, emotionally-stunted teammate.

When people such as the Inuzuka mated, it was for life, but there is a significant difference between _mating_ and _sex_; both Kiba and his sister Hana really were bastard children, and Naruto wasn't too unlike the Inuzuka in nature; he was _more_ animalistic than them, if one really came down to it.

Too bad Sai didn't get that memo.

No one else seemed to _get_ that Jiraiya didn't teach Naruto about the finer aspects of love…_any_ aspect of love, really. Naruto was in it for the sex, and Sai was stuck trying to latch onto emotions that just weren't there.

Then Sasuke returned and what _could_ have ended without castration—but nevertheless messy—didn't.

Naruto was a masochist, everyone saw that—whether Naruto realized it or not remained to be seen—and though he was alpha to most of the ninja of Mt. Oinari, he didn't like dealing with submissive partners longer than he had to, and Sasuke was one hell of an alpha. Naruto saw this, knew it in his blood if not his brain, and a lesser partner will always be dumped in favor of one more powerful.

Now, just _how_ the two brunet males got _knocked-up_ was something that Kiba did not understand and did not _want_ to understand the details of, but he supposed that was where it all went "to the dogs."

Suddenly there were attachments, red strings, _whelps_, and Kiba did not blame Naruto for wanting to _get the hell out_ of that mess, because Uchiha Sasuke and Sai were flat-out horrible family material and if those two "geniuses" were really "genius" enough to forget about the purpose of a condom, well, he wouldn't be a bit surprised to find out that they let themselves get knocked-up intentionally.

Hah! Like that would accomplish anything.

Had the occasion come up, Kiba would have been all too happy to catch his blond former classmate at the ramen bar—or sake bar—and have a canine-to-vulpine talk with the ignoramus about avoiding such fiascos. Indeed he had intended to seek the other male out sometime the coming week, but then he had _run off,_ with Sakura no less, and any thoughts Kiba had of sitting down and straightening the blonde out—figuratively, of course—flew out the window, replaced with the desire to force the fool to belly up and bite his ear—if he didn't kill him first, considering.

Whether the Godaime Houshukage batted away the possibility of marking the blonde and the pinkette as nuke-nin was inconsequential to Kiba. He was still going to kill them the next time he saw them.

The Inuzuka coveted loyalty above all else, after all.

**End**


End file.
